


Mixed

by oneofthreenerds



Series: Miscellany [2]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Based on a Chinese poem, Drabble, I don't really know what this is, M/M, Scott and Mitch are codependent, it was stuck in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/pseuds/oneofthreenerds
Summary: It feels like we're clay figures.





	Mixed

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a poem we read in Chinese class. The whole time we discussed it, all I could think about was the boys and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. So here's a 3am drabble for y'all. Enjoy

People always say we’re inseparable, that we’re always together. 

I know what they mean. They mean that whenever they see us, we’re always with each other. We work together. We live together. We have fun together.

I understand that they mean we’re inseparable, physically.

But sometimes I feel like we’re more than that.

It feels like we’re clay figures. 

We used to be individual, separate from any influence. 

And then we were smashed into a million pieces, scattering and mixing until we didn’t know what came from who. 

Clay is easy to fix, though. We just added a little water, using what we had to build ourselves back into who we used to be.

Except that we weren’t the same anymore.

I now irrevocably have a part of you in me, and you have a part of me in you. 

We are truly inseparable. There is no way to return to who I used to be. There is no way to break me back apart to pick out what used to be you. You will forever be a part of me, unremovable and irreplaceable. 

I don’t mind, though. I don’t remember what it’s like to not love you.


End file.
